ninelivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the The Nine Lives of Chloe King series. Chloe King has a lot of firsts on her 16th birthday, including her first death. Chloe soon discovers that she is part of an ancient race and someone is hunting her down. Synopsis At noon on Pioneer Park, in San Francisco, Chloe is being persecuted. Chloe runs desperately from her persecutor throughout the park, until she reaches the Coit Tower. She enters the building and races up the stairs. Once at the top of the tower, Chloe gazes down, and notices two hooded people talking outside. She turns to head back, but is pushed off the tower by a tan-skinned man with a scar on his face. Two days earlier, Meredith, Chloe's mother, tells Chloe to wake up. Chloe comes down the stairs and tries fleeing from her mother, but Meredith commands her to sit. Chloe retells her mother some news she has heard and goes off to meet with Amy and Paul. Near San Francisco's coast, Paul tells Chloe to make a wish, while holding a cupcake with a lit candle in front of her. Amy congratulates Chloe, for she is only a day from turning 16. Paul inquires Chloe what she wished for, and Chloe responds she only wished for things to be different. Chloe explains herself while standing on the back of a bench, balancing herself flawlessly. Paul tries doing the same, but falls off the bench. Paul asks Chloe wants is it she wants to do. Chloe smiles mischievously at them. Outside a club, Chloe, Amy and Paul see a couple get out of the club from the backdoor, leaving it open. Chloe gestures her friends to get inside. Once inside the club, Chloe meets a guy, and the two start talking. Chloe suddenly invites him to the dancefloor and the two of them hang out for a while. Outside the club, Xavier invites her to his brother's place, but Chloe rejects his offer politely. The two of them exchange numbers and part ways, however, after a few seconds of pondering, Chloe turns back and kisses him. The man with the scar on his face is seen stalking her from outside. The following day, at school, Chloe retells what happened to Amy. Amy notices Alek approaching them, and tells Chloe to look perky. Alek starts bouncing a basketball above Chloe's head to annoy her, but Chloe grabs it and throws it far away, making the ball land inside a trash can. Everyone is stunned at this, and Chloe, embarrassed, grabs Amy and flees. Chloe's first class comes to an end, and once in the aisles, she is startled by Alek. He tells her that what she did was very impressive, but Chloe assures him that it was only a lucky shot. Alek sniffs Chloe's hair and tells her that she smells very good. He tries kissing her, but is interrupted by his cousin. Inside a clothing store, Chloe tells her co-worker to turn the song playing in her iPod up, for she loved it. She inquires how she was able to hear that, and a moment later, a guy enters the shop. Chloe asks him if she could help with anything, and he asks her for her opinion regarding a beanie with cat ears. She tells him he looks good, and the guy says he is going to buy it. They keep chatting idly and introduce each other. Once Chloe's shift is over, she starts texting Amy, but is almost rolled over by a biker. Chloe jumps on a car's front instinctively, and is surprised at what she did. Chloe starts running and testing her new-found abilities, doing a number of stunts and jumping between buildings. Chloe seems exited about this, and then goes to her appointed dinner with Amy. In a Japanese restaurant, Chloe tells Amy about her abilities, saying it felt like a burst of energy. Amy tells Chloe that she and Paul made out, and are now dating. Chloe sees Jasmine entering the restaurant, and tells Amy that Alek tried to kiss her. Meredith calls Chloe and tells her to come home, since she had bought a cake for her. Chloe tells Amy she is happy for her and Paul, and the two of them leave the restaurant. While walking on the street, Chloe is assaulted by a bum. Chloe tries freeing herself from his grip, and scratches his face, noticing her nails had become more like claws. The bum, terrified, tells her to stay away from him, and Chloe runs away from the scene. She arrives at her home and is greeted by her mother. Chloe hugs Meredith. Meredith asks Chloe if she is okay, and presents her the cake she bought for her. Chloe blows the candle off and Meredith wishes her a happy birthday. Chloe tells her that she met two boys recently, and her mother seems very excited for her. Chloe asks Meredith about her birth parents, but Meredith tells Chloe that she knows barely anything, other than Chloe was brought by her father from another country. The next day, inside the clothing shop, Chloe tells Amy that she doen't know what is going on with her, but Amy turns away and calls Xavier from Chloe's phone. Chloe leaves him a message and tells Amy not to do that again, not knowing that Xavier is, however, on the floor of his apartment, presumably dead. Chloe and Amy exit and close the shop. Brian shows up, and invites Chloe to get a coffee. They go to a nearby coffee shop and sit on the tables outside. They start chatting about themselves, but suddenly, a dog starts barking at Chloe, scaring her. Brian tells the dog-owner to do something about his dog, but he assures his dog had never acted that way before. Chloe tells Brian she has to go home and leaves. Chloe notices someone is following her, so she starts running across Pioneer Park, the scene from the beginning repeating itself. After pushing Chloe off the tower, the scar-faced man flees. Outside the tower, Chloe comes back to life and resumes running away, but is tackled by Jasmine. Alek tells Chloe that they're there to help her and protect her, and the three of them exit the park. Chloe asks them what was going on, and Jasmine and Alek explain to her that they are Mai, descendants of an ancient race, the offsprings of Bastet. They also tell her that Mai and humans don't mix well, and that they can't be intimate with or kiss humans, for it either: paralizes or kills the human. Chloe remembers that she kissed Xavier, and after arriving at his home sees how he is being taken away by an ambulance. Chloe starts crying, Jasmine tells her it is not her fault, since she had no way of knowing what would happen to him. Jasmine offers to take her home, but Chloe tells them that she can do that on her own. Jasmine reminds her that The Order is after her, and Chloe tells them that the man with the scar pushed her off the Coit Tower, making Jasmine and Alek realize that Chloe is the Uniter, Chloe, however, freaks out at them and tells them to leave her alone. Back inside her home, Chloe takes a shower, and is in pain due to her lacerated back. Scarface is seen talking to a man in a car, telling him he has found the girl. The man orders him to kill her as many times as he has to. Back inside Chloe's room, Amy comes in in a rush, telling Chloe she and Paul broke up because he didn't show up for a date. Chloe tells Amy she died earlier. Her phone suddenly rings, and Paul tells her that someone who wanted to talk to her; Scarface had captured him. Chloe and Amy go off to save Paul, but Chloe tells Amy to stay in the car, and call the police if she is not back in two minutes. Chloe finds Paul, who tells her that it is s trap. Chloe says she knew as much and tries reasoning with Scarface. He tells her that he is going to kill her, but Chloe tells him she is not letting him do that again. The two of them start to fight, and meanwhile, Alek and Jasmine arrive and ask Amy where Chloe was. Scarface manages to pin Chloe down, and is about to kill her, when Alek tackles him. Jasmine tells Alek to save Paul, and that she was going to take care of Scarface on her own. Jasmine starts fighting with him, while Amy and Paul reunite and kiss. The three Mai fight against Scarface, but he proves to be good enough to keep up with the three of them. Scarface manages to throw Chloe from a window, but Chloe lands on her feet. Amy hits Scarface with a pole, making him fall off the building. He dissapears, and throws a shuriken at Chloe, but Jasmine jumps in front of her, saving her. Jasmine is really hurt by that, Alek carries her bridal style to take her away, and tells Chloe she can't run away. In Rezza Capital, Brian goes to his dad's office, his dad notices he seems happy, and asks him if there is a girl involved, Brian smiles. Jasmine is shown to be recovering from her injury, while Alek watches over her. In Chloe's home, Meredith looks at all the files she has of Chloe, while Chloe notices a mail from her dad in her inbox, telling her to "trust no one". Notable Events *Chloe loses one of her nine lives by being pushed off of the Coit Tower. *Chloe meets Brian for the first time. *Chloe discovers she is a Mai. *Xavier dies. *The Mai realize Chloe is the Uniter. *Paul is taken hostage by Scarface. *Jasmine is injured by Scarface. *Chloe recieves an e-mail from her dad, despite not seeing him in 10 years. Featured Music * “Dreamcatcher” by Elizabeth and The Catapults * “Been a Long Day” by Rosi Golan * “Brand New Day” by Kari Kimmel * “Animal” by Ke$ha Quotes Alek *(to Chloe) Something tells me we are going to be very... good friends. Amy *Look perky. London calling at 10:00. *Oh my God, Chloe, who are you? Chloe *You know, I just... I wanna take a risk. You know, do something... special. Be noticed. I mean, maybe I'm just tired of being the good girl. Lana *(to Chloe) Okay, so I don't know what you did with Chloe, but when you see her, tell her to tag the sale rack. Meredith *(to Chloe) Things were chaotic. Ukraine was a new country. Your dad was working over there when he saw you in an orphanage and fell in love. Memorable Dialogue Trivia *Jasmine is a character created specifically for the TV series, and is not present in the books. *This episode has Series Continuity to Beautiful Day Chloe losses an life, Jasmine gets stabbed, Brian is first seen in the Pilot and Beautiful Day maybe his last and Chloe gets an urgent email from her 'dad' and Chloe kills an (Non-Mai) guy by kissing him. *Full Episode Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1SKOmO0XAo Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Premiere